


and you unto i, synergy

by timber (calculus)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Flash Fic, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2018-12-25 04:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12028431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calculus/pseuds/timber
Summary: What is your definition of love?





	1. who is the big spoon/little spoon

**Author's Note:**

> **Anonymous said:** [What's your definition of love?](http://5000letters.tumblr.com/post/157278416032/whats-your-definition-of-love)
> 
> Once, my belly was really hurting and I was lying in bed asleep and he was going to work. It was really early morning and he came in and gently popped a hot water bottle under my stomach, kissed my forehead and left. He didn’t mention it at all.

**01.**

Between the two of them, Wonwoo is the later riser, more content to just laze in bed even after he's fully awake and conscious. Soonyoung will grumble and grouse, but once he's awake, he's awake and can't stay still in bed.

Today, though, Wonwoo wakes up to the already-strong rays of the mid-morning sun and an extra-warm body curled into his side, arms wrapped around his waist like an octopus. He stretches his arms, has to battle the comforter for a moment before freeing them from its swaddled confines, and then turns to face the unconscious lump next to him. Soonyoung is fast asleep, hair already ruffled into a bird's nest, though he's certain his will be heavy competition once he takes a glance in the mirror, and Wonwoo feels... happy.

Soonyoung breathes through his mouth when he sleeps, which is cute most times, until he decides to snore through the night and Wonwoo wants to smother him to get peace and quiet. Right now, he's mostly quiet, with soft breaths exhaled into the small space between their bodies, and he's close enough that it tickles the strands of hair on Wonwoo's face.

A part of him is content to let him keep sleeping, taking to memory the soft features of Soonyoung's relaxed face, his cheek squished against the pillow; the rest of him is not.

"WAKE UP, KWON SOONYOUNG, YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR WORK!" he shouts into Soonyoung's exposed eardrums, and dodges just in time to escape the flailing limbs that lash out.

" _Fucking_ —Yah! You dick-sucking _shitbag_!" Soonyoung screeches, still half-asleep but heaving gulps of air like he's been electrocuted. He punches Wonwoo in the gut, the blow blanketed by the swathe of thick wool covering him, and once again for good measure when Wonwoo won't stop guffawing.

"God, I'm actually about to have a heart attack right now," Soonyoung complains, sitting up and clutching his chest. "I'm gonna die and they're gonna have to write on my gravestone: Here lies Kwon Soonyoung who died because his rat-faced boyfriend couldn't stop being a Gigantic Dick and sent him to an early grave. You're gonna have to pay for my family's therapy; I'm my mother's favorite child."

"You're an only child, dumbass, of course you're her favorite," Wonwoo says between giggles, but rubs his back without a word, smoothing down the wrinkles of his sleep shirt.

"Yeah, you'd think that, but my dad still thinks the fucking sun shines out your ass," Soonyoung grumbles, finally calmed down enough to lean into his touch. "Every phone call with him is all, 'Oh, how is Wonwoo-ah, has he been eating regularly, you know that boy is too skinny for words,' and meanwhile, not a single voice of concern for his own flesh-and-blood."

Wonwoo smirks and leans up to kiss him, which Soonyoung makes a face at but takes. "Sorry I'm such a catch."

"I want a refund; they gave me a malfunctioning model," Soonyoung retorts, pushing his face away.

"The keyword is 'model' here, though," says Wonwoo, cheeky.

"A humble man, clearly, you're right, what a catch," Soonyoung says, rolling his eyes, but the grin on his face gives him away.


	2. who controls the netflix queue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written originally for @soonwoonet's drabble challenge
> 
> this was originally gonna be longer and more porny but i need to remain Pure and Untainted somewhere on this site so

**02.**

It’s the eighth horror film in a row, four straight days of non-stop jump scares and banshee screams from stock female horror leads, and Soonyoung swears Wonwoo is stealing every set of earplugs and hiding them so that he can’t block out the noises. He’s already been waking up every six hours from his overactive imagination and the constant imagery of dark spectres and killer clowns, but Wonwoo doesn’t seem to notice because that boy sleeps like a fucking log once he’s out. The lack of sleep is getting to him, really, and the bags under his eyes are not adding to the pretty picture.

Wonwoo is curled on the couch, absentmindedly snacking on a bowl of kkokkal corn, threading them through his fingers for easy access, while he watches Lee Byung-hun strangle Kang Hye-jung in a pool of blood with a blank expression. It’s a little unsettling, and it would bother Soonyoung more if he didn’t also know that Wonwoo easily breaks into tears within the first fifteen minutes of Miracle in Cell No. 7.

Still, Soonyoung makes sure to sit down next to Wonwoo in a way that he can’t quite catch the television unless he fully turns his head. Wonwoo doesn’t acknowledge him, but he does lift a hand to offer the rings of kkokkal corn on his index and middle fingers. Huffing, Soonyoung accepts, taking his hand and sliding the powdery corn snacks off his fingers with his mouth, grinning when his tongue slips and licks unsuspecting fingers and Wonwoo jumps a little.

“If you’re really hungry, we have leftover jjigae in the fridge,” Wonwoo says drily, turning his head a little to give Soonyoung a smirk. Soonyoung hums, bravely ignoring the violin and bass strings following Atsuro Watabe as he stalks the girl Kyoko, and cleans off Wonwoo’s hand completely, pulling the snacks off to toss back into the bowl and licking the crumb residue off. He watches as Wonwoo tries to remain unaffected, the tiny twitches of his hand a dead giveaway, and he laves at bent knuckles, tongue dipping into the skin between fingers, tasting salty skin and corn flavoring.

Wonwoo lets out a whimper, dropping his bowl on the ground, and turns his body to face Soonyoung, lips parted as Soonyoung nips and licks away at his hand, and Soonyoung can tell he’s seconds away from crawling onto his lap. Perfect.

Right as Kyoko on the screen is being forced into a coffin, Soonyoung snatches out an arm and grabs for the abandoned remote and switches out of the movie, pulling back open the Netflix queue. He drops Wonwoo’s hand with a satisfied smirk and settles back into the couch to scroll around for a better movie to watch, victory finally in his hands, and Wonwoo just stares at him, stunned. He looks over, pulls an innocent expression and tilts his head.

“Something wrong, Wonwoo-ah? You look a little flustered?” He can’t help the twitch of his grin, and Wonwoo blinks at him slowly before taking the remote out of his hands and tossing it over his shoulders carelessly and climbing onto his lap.

“You’re a dick, and I hate you,” he says simply before attaching his mouth to Soonyoung’s laughing one.


	3. what do they do on a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all i want is 2 stuff carolina reapers down kwon soonyoung's throat and watch him self detonate

Soonyoung's flushed cheeks and panting breaths are arresting, the way he gasps for air like it's the only thing he can do, and how the tears stream sloppily, without a care for where he is. His mouth, lurid red and wet, forms a helpless circle, in the perfect shape to suck on something—anything, even, given how desperate Soonyoung seems.

Wonwoo wants to watch him like this forever, eyes half-lidded, and he hides the grin to himself as he reaches for Soonyoung's shaking hands to anchor him. Soonyoung clutches him weakly, slipping his fingers through Wonwoo's thin joints without thought, and Wonwoo has to duck his head down to hide the even bigger burst of pleasure that swells in his chest from it.

"Wonwoo-yah, I'm dying," Soonyoung whines, pitchy and plaintive, more tears slipping as he blinks, lashes heavy with caught drops. Wonwoo reaches out with his free hand to wipe them away, thumb brushing gently over the soft rise of his cheeks, and Soonyoung leans into the touch, whimpering.

"You're such a dumbass," Wonwoo says, impossibly fond despite his words, and Soonyoung scrunches his nose at him, pouting. "I told you you wouldn't be able to eat this."

"My pride as a man was challenged! You know this!" Soonyoung protests, grabbing for his already empty glass of water. He makes a face and swallows ice-cubes instead, throat working greedily as he sucks three into his mouth. He moans around the mouthful, heady and inappropriate, and Wonwoo can't help but laugh.

"You can't even eat regular ddeokbokki without crying, you idiot," he says, squeezing Soonyoung's hand. "Just because Minghao could do it doesn't mean you needed to prove anything; we already know you're the weakest at spicy foods."

Soonyoung pouts again, furrowing his brows cutely at Wonwoo, cheeks full with melting ice-cubes. He is every bit the picture of an annoyed hamster, and it's possibly the cutest thing Wonwoo will ever see in his life. It makes him want to needle Soonyoung even more.

"You're supposed to support me as my boyfriend, dickface," Soonyoung says darkly, rolling ice around in his mouth. He shudders, cold mouth barely fighting back the sting of all the spice on his tongue, and Wonwoo relents, squeezing his hand again before standing up.

"I'll buy you an ice cream, hm? That'll help better than just water," he promises, and Soonyoung nods his head eagerly, looking up at him with grateful eyes.

"Strawberry with chocolate swirl!" Soonyoung demands, cheeks flushing darker as Wonwoo leans over and kisses them in succession.

"You're cute," he says simply, and ruffles Soonyoung's hair before heading for the register.

**Author's Note:**

> just an attempt to do that one domestic otp meme but in sections bc i'm the slowest writer on earth and my attention span is split every which way LOL i feel like the svt fandom has changed me again as a writer bc i would just hoard everything until it's finished before posting back in the other fandoms but here im literally just like /have my unfinished blobs
> 
> anyway here is proof that i am a Soft Pure Baby....


End file.
